


Тентакли мечты

by KisVani



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Humor, Other, Tentacle Sex, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Аластор хотел наказать Энджела и отправил его в измерение тентаклей. Радио Демон совершил роковую ошибку...
Relationships: Tentacles/Angel Dust
Kudos: 3





	Тентакли мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tentacles of his dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780031) by [PrincessValium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessValium/pseuds/PrincessValium). 



— Где Энджел? — спросила Вэгги.

Хаск, который только что прикончил вторую бутылку, пожал плечами.

— А схуяли мне знать? — удивился он.

Вэгги заглянула за стойку, будто считала, что Энджел под ней прячется.

— Я видела, как Энджел доставал Аластора, — объяснила Вэгги. — Но с тех пор он куда-то подевался.

— Тогда спроси Аластора, — посоветовал Хаск.

Вэгги ушла, оставив его в покое. Полбутылки спустя появилась Ниффти. Она влезла на барный стул и принялась болтать ногами.

— Надеюсь, ты не ищешь Энджел Даста? — спросил Хаск.

— Нет, — помотала головой Ниффти. — Я видела, как Ал отправил её в измерение тентаклей.

— Его, — автоматически поправил Хаск, — Энджел Даст — мужчина.

Осознание, ЧТО именно сказала Ниффти, настигло его чуть позже.

— Аластор отправил Энджела в то измерение, откуда приходят его убивающие, калечащие смертельные щупальца тьмы?

— Да-да, — Ниффти улыбнулась. — Так я и сказала.

Хаск застонал и развернул крылья, размышляя, закрыть ими голову или не поможет. Вряд ли принцесса обрадуется тому, что Аластор покалечил ее пациента.

Вспомни чёрта. Тот самый Аластор как раз продефилировал к бару, улыбался он так, будто сожрал не одну канарейку, а целый вольер.

— Какой прекрасный день, не находите? — спросил Аластор. — Никаких навязчивых пауков!

Хаск зашипел.

— Если Энджел пострадает…

— Расслабься, мой друг, — отмахнулся Аластор. — Энджел Даст скоро вернётся. Возможно, несколько часов в компании древнего и непроизносимого ужасного существа научат его быть менее… тактильным.

Хаск недовольно ударил хвостом. Энджел Даст был той еще занозой в заднице, но Аластор перешел границы. Сказать Хаск ничего не успел. Энджел как раз появился в поле зрения. Выглядел он неважно: одежда порвана и заляпана чёрной слизью, как и белый мех, часть перчаток куда-то подевалась, один сапог тоже. Энджел неуверенно доковылял до барной стойки и опёрся на неё. Самым удивительным было то, что его лицо выражало абсолютное умиротворённое блаженство.

Хаск плеснул в стакан виски и пододвинул Энджелу.

— Спасибо, котик, — хрипло сказал Энджел.

— Как ты? — спросил Хаск.

— Лучше не бывает, — ответил Энджел.

— Я так понимаю, ты оценил внимание моего тентаклевого друга, — насмешливо поинтересовался Аластор.

— Ага, спасибо, что познакомил — взгляд Энджела стал более сфокусированным. — Ты не дашь номерок?

— Извини? — переспросил Аластор.

— Номер телефона или ник в соцсетях, — принялся объяснять Энджел. — Чтобы я мог связаться с ним… ну, без тебя.

Аластор моргнул.

— Но зачем тебе? — спросил он.

— Я влюбился, — мечтательно ответил Энджел. — Столько щупалец, толстых, тонких, извивающихся, мы прекрасно провели время, и я никогда еще не был так удовлетворен. И, я уверен, это существо тоже. Самый лучший секс в моей жизни… и смерти. Вообще лучший.

Хаск покосился на пятна чёрной слизи, оставшиеся на стойке, и брезгливо поморщился.

— Ну? — спросил Энджел.

Аластор не ответил. Улыбка приросла к лицу. Взгляд застыл.

— Что это с ним? — удивился Энджел.

Ниффти перебралась на стойку, дошла до Аластора и помахала у него перед лицом. Никакой реакции.

— Поздравляю. Ты его сломал, — фыркнул Хаск. — Аластор думал, что накажет тебя, а не… наградит.

— Эй! Я отыскал тентакли своей мечты, но не могу с ними связаться! Это несправедливо, — возмутился Энджел.

— Ад вообще несправедлив, — философски заметил Хаск.


End file.
